Assassin Six
by IAmVictorious
Summary: What if instead of a ping pong team, Jade and the gang were hiding the fact that they were assassins? really awesome if you ask me. Mostly Tori's POV.
1. How It All Began

**Kay-Kay. So, I was like watching The Losers with my mom, and I came up with the idea for this story. I honestly don't know why I keep starting new stories lol I just see things and get awesome ideas. There's a few things you should know before you start reading.**

**Here's the low down: this story will**

**Have multiple parings, mostly a lil Bade and a Jori friendship. **

**Have a bunch of action and other awesome chiz. So hold on to your brains cause their gonna get blown.**

**Might get changed to M. My friend's been **_**dying**_** to 'help' me write an M story so idk yet lol.**

**Plus, like in Mirror, Mirror, everyone's personalities are a wee bit different. (with the exception of Jade of course, lol) Their going to be almost secret agents, but more like trained assassins. They have code names and everything. Here's the basics:**

**Cat "Little Red" Valentine: Excellent rifle shooter, extremely accurate aim in far distance shooting. Okay in hand to hand combat. Flaws: Can get distracted easily at times.**

**Jade "Jaybird" West: Excellent with hand to hand combat, good with hand guns, rifles, and heavy artillery. Flaws: Is somewhat a masochist. Doesn't know when to stop. Extremely hot headed. Does not think straight when mad. Fights with Tori. A LOT.**

**Beck "Captain" Oliver: Leader, good with every fighting style there is. Especially in jujitsu. Good tactical planner. Flaws: His love for women gets in the way of his focus.**

**Andre "Dr. Dre" Harris: Can use almost anything around him as a weapon. Not very good at hand to hand combat. Good with hand guns and heavy artillery. Flaws: None so far.**

**Robbie "Puppet Master" Shapiro: Technical support and mechanic for the group. Can fix guns and hack computers. Terrible at hand to hand combat. Extremely good with rifles and any other gun. Flaws: Not very light in his feet….**

**Tori "Columbiana" Vega: Very good with hand to hand combat and any gun. Is being trained by Jade. Only other person in the group who specializes in jujitsu. The newbie. Jade dislikes her very much. Flaws: Just as hot headed as Jade. Fights with her. A LOT.**

**Did you read that? If you did, then good you deserve a cookie. If you didn't, then you won't understand anyone's personalities and you'll be confused. Not my fault you're lazy. Anyway, I'm rambling on. I should start the story now.**

**Enjoy! :D - Ronnie**

Tori Vega hung loosely and tentatively 20 feet in the air off the side of an LA office building. She contemplated what her next move would be. She flinched, almost hearing Jade barking in her ear; _Get a move on Vega! Hurry up! We don't have time to waste on you second thinking everything!_ And then Jade would sock her right in the jaw. She rubbed the side of her mouth out of memory.

She hated the fact that Beck had chosen Jade to be her trainer. The paler girl seemed to enjoy working Tori to the bone, making her run laps if she talked back or complained. Tori's legs burned with ache the first few weeks of training. But this is what she wanted to do right?

Wrong. She didn't want to take part in any of this, let alone train for it. But it had been her fault for being nosy. For trying to see what her group of friends were doing without her. But she had a right to know right? Why else would she try to find out? Then again, there's a reason why some things are better left hidden…..

_2 Months Earlier….._

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted, sitting down at her usual table with Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade. "Yeah, hey." Jade growled, stabbing murderously at the salad in front of her. "Why are you all crabby?" Tori asked watching the other girl slaughter her lunch in concern and fear. "Jade failed a miss-" Cat started but was quickly shut up by the death glare though narrowed eyes sent her way by non other then said Jade. "She lost something." Cat corrected herself vaguely, almost squeaking the sentence out. "Okay…" Tori drawled. "For the past couple of months, you guys have been avoiding me on some days and not talking to me at all on others. Anyone wanna tell me what's _really _going on?"

Beck picked at the cheese on his pizza, Andre pretended to be listening to music, and Robbie tried to look busy fixing Rex's outfit.

The Latina sighed. "Why does it feel like you guys are trying to hide something from me?" Cat's head shot up, and looked to Jade for help. Jade motioned for her to relax. Beck saw and in a stern tone warned, "Jade_…"_ The girl ignored him. "No, no, it's ok," She said smiling distressingly. "If she wants to know, we should tell her." Tori straightened up at the idea of Jade agreeing with her. That was a rare occurrence, and it almost never happened. There had to be a sinister reason behind it.

"Meet me at Beck's RV at seven." She commanded Tori. "_Alone._" She added, emphasizing the word knowing that Tori's irritating sister would want to tag along. The brunette nodded, intending on obeying the command. She already found Jade's kindness creepy and disturbing. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she made her angry.

Tori watched as Jade looked around the table to see if anyone objected. No one did. She then smiled smugly as the bell for their next class rang. This could end badly, or incredibly worse.

_Later…._

At six fifty six Tori stepped out her new red and black Camaro in front of Beck's house and started walking towards his RV. She had spent the last 15 minutes contemplating whether to go and meet her friends or not. She had gotten there early, and she spent most of the time battling with herself. She _did_ say she wanted to find out what they were doing. So why did she feel so scared? Oh yeah, that's right, _Jade's_ the one she's meeting, not everyone else. She picked at a snag in her black skinny jeans as she tapped on the door to the vehicle. It swung open, and Jade stepped out.

"Are you alone?" was the first thing she asked. No hi, no hello. Just 'Are you alone?' "Yes…" Tori trailed. She didn't like where this was going. She thought they were going to talk inside Beck's RV. Not out here.

"That your ride?" the darker haired girl asked nodding towards the car, and snapping Tori back. "Uh, yeah." She replied. "I finally passed my driving test." Jade snorted. "Bout time. I was wondering if I was going to be driving you around again."

Tori involuntarily shuddered at the memory of Jade driving her to school. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, her grip tightening on the keys in her hand; as if the minute Jade said the wrong thing she would jump in her car and bolt. "I was thinking we could go somewhere, you know, a little more private?" Jade suggested grinning.

She strutted towards the car, with Tori dumbfounded, following behind. They got in the car and Tori started to drive. "Anywhere in particular?" she asked, staring straight ahead. "Just keep going till I tell you to stop." Jade explicated, looking out the window.

When they got to an abandoned loft, Jade told Tori to stop. "What are we doing here?" She asked looking around her sketchy surroundings. "You'll see." The paler girl answered her, pulling back a huge door. She pushed Tori in, and then shut it behind herself.

"Beck!" Jade called.

No answer.

"Jade… I have a bad feeling about this.." Tori whined.

"Shut it Vega. They're just playing a joke on us." She responded, and then called, "Beck! Cat! Andre! Robbie!"

Still, no answer.

"I'm freaking out now!" Tori said, almost hyperventilating. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Jade screeched. A man maybe in his 20's stepped out from the shadows. Jade examined him, and realized where he was from.

"Shit." She breathed. "What?" Tori asked. "Tori! Stay behind me!" Jade barked. "What?" the tan girl repeated, panic taking over.

Jade had her hand in her pocket and Tori couldn't see what she had in it. She found out soon enough when the taller girl pulled out a GP 35. "Whoa! What is _that_?" Tori jumped pointing a finger at the weapon. "It's a gun, idiot!" Jade scoffed handing it to Tori.

Tori fumbled with it, almost dropping it. "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked, holding the weapon out in front of her. "What do you think I want you to do? _Shoot it!_"

The boom of Jade's voice jolted Tori and she wildly fired a shot. The man in front of them fell to the ground. "Hmm. Good shot." Jade commented. "Now come on! We gotta get to the others!" she grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her behind a storage container. She reloaded Tori's gun, and pulled a glock out her bag and loaded that.

"How many guns do you have?" Tori asked suddenly thinking that scissors weren't the only thing her friend collects. "Just these two and a couple more at Head Quarters." "Head Quarters?" Tori asked, confused. Jade sighed and handed Tori the gun back.

"Just follow my lead, and we'll make it out alive. I'll explain everything later." She said in a calming voice that did nothing but scare Tori. The Latina just nodded, and listened to Jade's every word. They shot their way through the huge place, and finally made it back to Tori's car.

Jade pushed Tori in the passenger's seat wrenching the keys from her hand; jamming them in the ignition. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Tori yelled. "You wanna drive and die? Or do you want me to save your ass and let you live to see another day?" Tori didn't answer as Jade peeled off down the street.

As she expected, two black Jeeps were barreling towards them. "Shit," she spat, pressing hard on the gas. They were doing ninety already. She drifted around a corner, and then pulled out an ear piece. She put it on and then said, "Captain, this is Jaybird. We've got a situation. I'm heading towards you. We are being perused. Have Puppet Master and Little Red handle this please?"

There was a moment of silence and then a man's voice broke through. "Alright, ill have them handle it. Wait, _we_?" Tori came to realize the voice was Beck's. "Yeah, Vega's with me. We kinda ran into some T troopers." Jade explained, glancing over at Tori.

Beck breathed heavily as if he wanted to yell but instead said, "Puppet Master and Little Red have a lock on your location. Keep moving, and you'll lead them right to them."

Jade took off the ear piece and flung it in the back seat. "Why did you call Beck Captain?" Tori asked. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you I'll explain everything later!" she snapped. Tori retreated into the seat, deciding to wait to ask any further questions.

A gunshot zoomed past them, and hit a man in the truck behind them square in the face. "What was that?" Tori asked, forgetting not to ask questions. Jade stepped harder on the gas and grinned as they picked up speed. "Back up has arrived."

There was a thud on the roof and a girl with red hair and had a rifle strapped to her back stuck her face through the window. "Hi Jade! Hi Tori!"

"_Cat?"_ Tori asked cocking her head. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah! Who else would it be?" "But- But- _You're Little Red?"_ the disbelief dripping into Tori's voice. The smaller girl adjusted her fingerless gloves. "You better believe it!" "Then that means-"

Another thud.

"Robbie?" Tori guessed. The boy stuck his head in the window, "Hey Tori!" he greeted. "You're Puppet Master?"

"Well, yeah!" he answered smiling proudly. Jade rolled her eyes. "Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we are getting chased here." "Of course." Robbie said, leaning back on the roof. Cat giggled. "See you in a bit, guys!" Tori heard them position themselves on the roof and then gun shots. Jade watched in the rear view mirror as the car behind them swerved, and crashed into another car, sending the remaining surviving crew flying.

"Score!" She heard Cat cheer above her. A few more shots, and two more trucks disappeared from view. The last one turned around and retreated. "Alright!" Cat said hive fiving Robbie. "Yes!"

Jade pulled into an unmarked building, and went into the parking garage. She parked the car, and told Tori to get out as Cat and Robbie jumped off the roof still holding their rifles.

"You know Beck's gonna give you hell for what you did right?" Cat asked Jade as they took the elevator down to the basement. "Yeah, but I'm sure that's nothing I can't fix." She grinned a little.

They reached at what at first looked like a lab but really a full facility. They passed the training room, the shooting range, the kitchen, and the game room before they got to the command center. Beck was sitting in a big office chair, and Andre was looking up things on the holographic computer.

When they entered, well, made their presence known thanks to Cat who yelled, "We're back and we kicked some ass!" Beck swiveled around to see all of them. Jade was looking everywhere but his face, because she knew she was about to get it.

"Jade, come here." He commanded. "Yes, sir." She answered stepping in front of him. Tori cocked her head. Yes sir? Since when was Jade ever respectful? "You were told to bring her here." He scolded her sternly. Jade's face softened, and her mean girl attire returned. "Well shit, I thought you guys were at the loft." Andre jumped in. "Yeah we were, but we came here since it was overrun with T troopers."

"You could have warned us about that." Jade spat rolling her eyes. Andre shrugged. "You should have contacted us first." Beck nodded. "So what are we going to do about Tori?" he asked. Tori's head shot up at the mention of her name.

"I mean we _could_ train her. I don't think it'll be easy though. She's such a puss." Jade sneered.

"Hey!" Tori piped.

Cat nodded. "I like that idea."

Robbie seconded her. "Me too."

Andre grinned. "I don't see why not."

Beck smiled reassuringly at Tori. "Then it's settled. Tori you are now a part of Assassin Five. Well, _six_ now." He added, glaring at Jade. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"She needs a code name!" Cat piped.

"Oh yeah! A really awesome one!" Robbie gushed.

Tori thought for a moment. " How about… Columbiana?"

Jade's eyebrows raised. "Why Columbiana?"

"Well cause she was a bad ass killer in the movie and I'm Spanish like her so I just thought it would fit me." The tan girl explained, shrugging.

"I guess that's you're code name then." Andre said, grinning.

"Now that we've got that covered," Cat interjected, "Who's gonna train her?" she jabbed a finger in Tori's direction.

Beck thought for a moment. "What are your strong points Tori?" he asked. "I don't know. I've never tried to kill anyone before." She answered.

"Let's take her to the shooting range!" Cat exclaimed giddily. Beck shrugged. If they were gonna find out what she was good at, shooting might be the best thing to find out first.

They all walked out to the range. Tori pulled out the gun Jade had given her and pointed it towards a target about 20 feet in front of her. "Baby steps, Tori. I don't think you can-"

Before Beck could finish, Tori shot the bullet, and everyone watched as it landed dead straight in the middle of the target. "Holy shit!" Robbie blurted. "I haven't seen aim like that since Cat joined!"

Tori smiled smugly, and Jade rolled her eyes. "Lucky shot. Let's see if you can hit the 60 yard mark like that." Tori lined the gun with the target, breathed slowly, and then fired the shot.

Bulls eye.

"Whoa Tori! That's amazing!" Cat gushed. Tori shrugged. "Probably runs in the blood. My dad's a cop, you know." Andre tossed her a rifle. "Try the 80 yard mark with this." He suggested. She shut one eye, lined up the gun with the target, breathed slowly and,

_Pow_.

"That's fucking unbelievable! Dead center! _Again!_ Guns are definitely your strong point! You should train with us!" Cat practically yelled.

"Wait, we know she can shoot guns, but can she fight?" Jade asked grinning. Tori gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

_15 minutes later…._

"Ow!" Tori hissed as Andre put alcohol on the cut on her face. "You should have never picked Jade to spar with! She's like the MMA fighter of assassins!" Cat scolded her. "I thought I could take her." Tori mumbled nursing her aching jaw.

"_What in your right mind convinced you that you could take on Jade? Of all people?"_ Cat yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "She practically kicked your ass! And then handed it to you!"

"Yeah, thanks for the moral support, Cat." Tori grumbled. Beck walked into the locker room. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking Tori over. "Yeah," she sighed, adjusting the ice pack on her head. "Nothing a little Tylenol can't fix."

"I would've told her to go easy on you if I had known she was going to wail on you like that." He said apologetically. Jade stood in the door way chuckling with a water bottle in her hand. "You should have covered your face." She giggled. Beck glared at her. "How would she know that? She has no training!"

"It's common sense! Who _wouldn't _ cover their face in a fight?" she retorted, annoyed. "You idiots need to teach her these things!" Beck smiled knowingly. "Oh yes, we should. But we won't." Jade cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"You will."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, are you refusing to obey your captain's order?"

Jade's face turned into a scowl. "No, sir."

Cat and Andre snickered.

Jade glared at them.

"Then its settled." Beck said grinning. "Tori, you will be trained by Jade, and she'll guide you on missions."

"I will not!" the pale girl interjected.

"Yes, you will, or you will be punished."

Jade didn't respond. Instead, she turned to her new battered student, with a sinister grin on her face. "Well, you heard the man. Get up and put your head gear on. I'm teaching you how to fight."

And thus, the newest member of the group was born. Tori excelled at gun training with Cat and Robbie, and combat training with Jade.

Now, here she was, dangling 20 feet in the air with Jade below her, carrying out her first mission. What the hell did she get herself into?

**A/N: Sooo whatcha guys think? Should I continue it? Is it good? Tell me, people! I need to know so I can get to writing! :D Review it man! Peace!**


	2. Some Much UnNeeded Bonding Time

**Kay so didn't really get a lot of reviews on the first chapter. But that's ok. And I know I spelt assassin wrong in the title. Lol I'll fix it. This chapters gonna be mostly all about Jade and Tori. This is the second chapter people! REVIEW! **

"The hell you waiting for? Go!" Jade yelled into Tori's ear piece. "I don't remember what to do!" she yelled back. Jade sighed. "Kick tie window in front of you open, and swing yourself in." she instructed. Tori kicked the door in with the bottom of her combat boot and swung in the building. "Ok, I'm in." she replied, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, now you see the vent above you?" Jade asked. Tori looked up. "Yeah." "Jump up and climb in there." Tori did what she was told, and shut the vent behind her. "Okay now what?" This time it was Robbie's voice. "Keep moving east. When you reach the fan, make a left and drop though." Tori complied, and when she made the left she dropped through; landing on her feet like a cat. "Next?" she whispered.

"Head down the hallway and into the electrical closet." Beck instructed. She descended down the hallway gun in hand; alert. "Ok, I'm in." she said closing the door behind her. "Do you see anything suspicious?" he asked. "Um… no. wait, anyone else hear that beeping?" "What beeping?" Beck asked. "There's something beeping in here… Oh my god." "What? What is it Tori?" Beck asked urgently.

"There's a bomb in here and it's about to go off!" "Well disarm it!" Jade hissed. "I can't! You haven't taught me how to do that yet!" Tori heard Jade growl then she said, "Alright, get out of there as fast as you can! This place is about to blow!" "Haha! Like Ke$ha!" She heard Cat giggle. "Not the time, Cat!" Beck scolded her.

Tori ignored the conversation going on and stormed out the room. She kicked the nearest window open and jumped out. A second after she did, the floor she had been on blew up. The blast threw her off balance and instead of landing softly on the car below her like she expected to, she crashed into it. She blacked out.

"Tori! Tori! Wake up!" She heard someone call. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely. "You jumped out at the last second, so you kinda landed wrong." "Crashed is more like it." Jade scoffed.

"Little Miss Sunshine over here forgot to tech you about timing." Beck said, rolling his eyes at Jade. She snorted. "We have another mission to deal with. Why dwell on this one?"

"What new mission? Tori asked, suddenly feeling better. "Oh no, Tori. Your sitting this one out." Beck ordered.

"What? Why?"

"You almost died! I think you need to train some more before you go anywhere else!"

"But-"

Beck gave her a uncompromising look.

"Yes, sir."

Jade chuckled.

"And your staying with her."

"What? No way! It's bad enough I have to train her and watch her everywhere we go! No!"

"It's not a choice, Jade, it's a order!"

"No its not! I'm sick and tired of taking care of her! How about you stay here and I go and lead the mission? See how it feels to play babysitter!"

Beck was visibly angry now.

"Not only are you staying her and watching herm your not to go on any solo missions without her! Do you understand?"

Jade's mouth gaped.

"But-"

"_Do you understand?"_

Jade growled. "Yes, sir."

"Andre, Cat, Robbie, grab your things. Let's go." Beck commanded.

Cat picked up her rifle and walked over to Tori. "Sorry, Tori." She apologized. "It's ok, Cat, there's gonna be other missions." Tori said, smiling. "Oh, I know that. I'm just sorry you have to spend this much time with Jade." Cat sneered grinning.

Tori snorted. "Good one, Cat." Cat giggled and walked out the door being met with a glare from Jade. "Have fun you two." She teased.

Tori laid back down on the couch as she heard the others take off. "Shit." She heard herself say. Jade didn't say anything. In fact, for the next two hours, they didn't say anything to each other. Tori ran on the treadmill, climbed the rock wall, or boxed every few minutes to help the time pass by. She would glance at Jade, who would turn her face and try her best to ignore her. Tori was fed up.

"That's it!" she declared, jumping off the wall. Jade looked at her lazily. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm some kind of burden! _I'm not! _I don't like the fact that we're stuck together again as much as you do, but at least I try to make the best of it! All you do is treat me like some kid your forced to mentor! Stop acting like your better than me! Because you're not!"

Jade stared at Tori, her mouth ajar. She had never seen Tori go off like that. "So? What's the point your trying to make?" Tori growled and slapped Jade. Jade wasn't pleased and she socked Tori in the jaw. "Stop doing that!" Tori growled, tackling Jade to the floor. She got on top of her so she as straddling her, and pinned Jade's arms to the floor.

"Vega, what are you doing?" Jade growled trying to throw the darker girl off of her. "I'm trying to show you I'm not just some little kid!" "If you don't get off me, I'll punch you in the stomach so hard you'll feel like a kid!" Jade threatened.

"Just admit it, Jade! You like me! You like me and care about me!" Tori demanded. "I will not! Now get off me!" Jade huffed struggling to push Tori off of her. "No! Not until you tell me you like me!"

"Fine! I like you! I always have! I just don't like the fact we're stuck together like this!" Jade admitted.

"Ha!" Tori teased, jumping off the paler girl. "I knew it!" She stood up and smiled.

She was immediately pushed back down. Jade socked her in the jaw again. "Tell any breathing soul, and I will shoot you execution style."

Tori shuddered, and then got back onto her feet. "Deal." She said shaking hands with the other girl. Just then, the computer screen went off. Jade rolled her eyes. "Probably just Beck checking up on is, seeing if we haven't killed each other yet." She scoffed.

She entered the password expecting Beck, but got Sikowitz. "Sickowitz?" Tori asked confused. Even though she's been a part of Assassin Six for 2 months, she had no idea who they worked for. "We work for you?"

"Well yes, who did you think you worked for?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Helen?" She guessed, seeing how Helen would be a perfect leader for this kind of stuff. "Oh dear Gandhi no. She's taking care of the Northridge division."

"There's a Northridge division?" Tori asked even more confused. "Yes, but they don't do too well without guidance." Jade rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that is not the reason I called you two."

"Then what is?" Jade asked annoyed. "Are you two in HQ alone?" he asked, trying to look behind them. "Yeah, beck left us here cause I got hurt and Jade's on punishment." Tori said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I have a mission for Jade." He stated, not getting the point.

"Wherever I go, she has to go." Jade drawled, pointing from herself to Tori and back. "Well I see how this could be helpful in and out of school." He said, thinking back to the play where they played a married couple.

Jade groaned. "Just tell me what my mission is please?" "Oh right. Well, since this is going to be a two person job now, I think this might be a little easier for you. You remember Sinjin Van Cleef, right girls?"

"Yes." They both answered. "Good. And Tori, do you remember that his father owns a rubber company?" "Yes, but can you please get to the point?" she asked.

"Well, we think he's been planning something for a very long time." He answered. "Like what?" Jade asked. "We don't know." He said, shrugging. "But it just might be a weapon." "A weapon like what? Be specific." Jade growled growing impatient. "Indestructible rubber bullets." "Don't rubber bullets already exist?" Tori asked, remembering her gun lessons with Cat and Robbie.

"Yes, but these ones can actually kill people." He responded. "Ok, so what do you want us to do?" Jade asked, not getting where he was going. "Infiltrate Van Cleef Inc. and get the computer hard drive with the plans on it and bring it back here so we can examine what he's really doing."

"What, right now?" Jade asked.

"Yes, right now."

Jade groaned, picked up her rifle, and shoved another into Tori's arms. "Come on, let's get this over with." She growled dragging Tori out the door.

_20 Minutes Later…._

They arrived at the office building incognito; Tori as an intern, and Jade as a computer technician. "Alright you remember the plan right?" Jade asked, loading her handgun and shoving an already loaded one into Tori's hands. "Yup. Distract Mr. Van Cleef while you hack his computer and get that weapon file." Tori replied. Jade grinned. "That's my girl."

After they showed their I.D. cards to security outside the main lobby, they split up. Tori going towards Mr. Van Cleef's office, and Jade towards the computer lab. They agreed to meet back in the lobby, and if either of them got into trouble, they would meet up at Tori's car.

When Tori arrived at MR. Van Cleef's office, she had no idea what she was going to do to distract him. If it was Jade in her place, she would play up her assets and seduce the man. But Tori wasn't Jade, nor was she as daring as her.

So she decided to play a different card. Going to a performing arts school really helped, because all she really was doing was acting.

She took a deep breath and walked into his office. "Hello, Mr. Van Cleef?" she asked unsurely. He looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes. Great, he was a perv. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

Tori froze. She hadn't thought this far into it. "Um, I'm a new intern and I was wondering if you could show me around." She answered sheepishly. "Why didn't you ask your trainer?" he asked. She thought of something quickly. "I just thought, who better to show me around then the big man himself." She replied smiling flirtatiously.

He smiled warmly. "I'm flattered. Let me finish this document and I'll show you around." She nodded and stepped outside.

When she made sure no one was looking, she turned on her ear piece and spoke into it. "I got him distracted. I don't know how long it's gonna last so you better get here, and hurry up."

There was a moment of silence and then Jade finally spoke. "Gotcha. I'm on my way up now."

Mr. Van Cleef stepped out of his office and tapped Tori's arm. "Should we get going on that tour?" he asked smiling. She smiled back in response and they went off down the hallway.

Just as they had left, Jade snuck in his office and stuck a USB in the computer desk top. She knew enough about hacking computers from Robbie. She typed in the password, unlocked the computer, and pulled up Mr. Van Cleef's files. She searched thoroughly and quickly and found a file named 'GT501' she opened it, and looked through it her eyes widening. This, whatever it was, was no rubber bullet.

She dragged the file and put it in the USB, shut the computer and pulled it out. She quickly got up, only to run into a security guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm tech support I was just fixing the computer.

"Someone came in and fixed the computer earlier today." He answered gruffly, not liking her attitude.

"Well I was just looking over it, making sure they did a good job." She answered, getting annoyed. It was almost time to meet Tori.

"What's that?" he pointing to the USB in her hand.

Jade grinned, looking behind the guard seeing Tori.

"My ticket out of here."

She pushed past him and grabbed Tori's hand.

"Hey!" she heard the guard call behind her.

"Where's Mr. Van Cleef?" Jade asked as they ran outside the building towards Tori's car. "He left me to get some coffee. I think he might have had a crush on me." Tori chuckled, closing the passenger's side door. They sped off into the night.

When they had gotten back to Head Quarters, they changed out of their mission clothes and back into their yoga pants and tank tops, trying not to look inconspicuous. Jade doubted that Beck knew Sickowitz had given them a mission.

The two girls pretended to be fighting when the others walked in.

"Get off me, Vega!" Jade yelled, trying to push Tori off of her.

"Not a chance in hell, Jade!" she yelled back, as if they were practicing lines.

Surprisingly, the others didn't seem to realize the two girls had actually formed a bond. Well, except Beck.

"It's nice to see you ladies getting along." He said smiling.

Tori giggled. Jade snorted.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because I don't have a choice."

He chuckled.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I won't tell the others." He told her. Jade sighed. "You better not. Or you'll have to deal with me and her in that ring." She threatened, pointing to the ring in the training room.

"Is that an order, Jade?" he teased.

"Damn straight." She said nodding.

"I know about the mission you two went on." He said smiling.

"What?" both girl yelled.

So much for being inconspicuous.

"Yeah, Sickowitz told me. You got the file?"

Jade handed him the file. He put it into the computer and loaded it. "What is this?" he asked scanning the file.

"I have no idea." Jade answered, shrugging.

"Wait, there's something else here." Tori said, before Beck exited out the file. "What?" Jade asked."See that little print there?" Tori asked. Her friend's squinted. "Yeah." they both said. "He's going to unveil whatever this is in Milan, Italy." Tori responded.

"Road trip!" Cat giggled.

"Cat? Where did you come from?" Tori jumped.

"And it's not a road trip; it's more like a plane ride." Beck corrected her.

"Whatever! Milan the fashion capital of the world here I come!" Cat sung, twirling around.

Jade grinned. "Well, let's get to packing."

**A/N: I like kinda rushed this, buuuuuuuut I think it still came out good. Tell me what yall think! Review people! :D**


End file.
